Fate
by Hybrid17
Summary: Born through death, she grew up knowing nothing but anger and sadness. She thought she knew everything about her destiny, but what will happen when she is taught the true meaning of fate? RikuxOC -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ Well, here's my first fanfic! Yay~ Enjoy and don't forget to review in the end!**

**READ THIS FIRST: Just so you know, the main character is a girl, but the other characters don't know. They think she is a boy. So 'she' will often be referred to as 'he'. Try and keep up. I'll try not to make it too confusing...**

**I don't own any of the characters...not even Riku...he belongs to Square Enix. But the mysterious character is mine!**

* * *

She came upon the castle, and the giant gates loomed over her. Castle Oblivion. She searched everything about this world. The Keyblade Masters, Kingdom Hearts, Sora, the Heartless, and most recently, the Nobodies. Fully prepared for her mission, she pushed the doors open with ease and took her first steps into the world that would forever change her life.

* * *

Riku slowly walked down the deep corridors of the castle. His black cloak was on, the hood shrouding his face in darkness. The conversation with Ansem was still embedded in his mind.

"_You can't run from me, Riku…I am now apart of you!" Ansem deflected all of the attacks Riku threw at him. He blocked his attack and chuckled as Riku grunted and fell to the floor. _

"_I'll never be you! I'll fight you, and I'll win!" Riku proclaimed. He jumped one last time on Ansem, but Ansem disappeared right as his blade came down. His menacing laughter echoed down the hall._

He didn't know what to do. He was brought to this place, and told that Sora was here. But how could he ever face him, knowing what he did? Lost in his thoughts, Riku almost ran into some trouble. Three of the organization members were in one hall, crowding another member. He didn't know much about this place or its inhabitants, but he knew they were dangerous. He hid behind the pillar, and listened.

"Huh, so this was the intruder that he was talking about! Who knew such a powerful aura came from such a small body! Ha ha!" The biggest one out of the three laughed loudly, throwing back his hood, revealing spiky light brown hair and hard face.

The other two pulled down their hoods, revealing themselves. The second tallest had long blond hair and his eyes looked slightly off.

"Now, now, what do we do with this one, eh? He said dispose of him, but let's have a little fun, huh?" His laughter rang through the halls, sounding slightly deranged.

The smallest one had short lavender hair and only sighed. "Whatever, do what you want."

Riku looked at the 'intruder'. He really was small compared to the other three. He didn't stand a chance. Yet he didn't say anything. He also wore a black cloak, like Riku and the others. But he didn't do anything. He didn't deny their words, or tremble like others would. He stood silently, taking in the scene.

* * *

'Ugh, how bothersome…' she thought. 'I just walked in not even five minutes ago, and I was already caught. But maybe…'

She was too lost in her thoughts to notice that the three men in front of her had stopped talking. She looked up, only to notice that the biggest one had drawn out a large weapon.

"How troublesome…" she finally said.

* * *

"Troublesome?!" he shouted. He was already upset that he hadn't intimidated this guy, but now he was a bother? "I'll show _you_ troublesome!" He shouted out in fury as he lunged for the little person.

As fast as he charged the intruder, he was flying across the room. The large man smashed his back against the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the wall, and he fell loudly to the ground. The other two stood shocked. This infiltrator had the strength to lift and throw that huge man across the room, and enough power that he left a hole in the wall?

Riku was frozen in his spot. What just happened? It was so fast, he didn't even see the intruder's arm even move?

Did it even move…?

The intruder sighed once more, and was left with the other two, who still stood silently.

"Why you little….! No matter. Lexaeus was being stupid. Clearly," the blonde man eyed the intruder and smirked, "we underestimated you."

The intruder merely crossed his arms, and in a condescending tone, he said, "Clearly."

"Well, I shall not make the same mistake." He drew out his shield like weapon and eyed the intruder. Then he quickly charged, only this time, he jumped up high and tried to strike the intruder down. But the spot was empty as he came down. "Wha…?" The shocked man could stop himself from the blow. He crashed to the ground and fell unconscious, just like the other man.

The small man was left to face the infiltrator, who had dodged his attack and stood five feet away from where he was originally.

Zexion stood silently, not showing the shock within. When did this person even _move_? He hadn't seen a step being taken, let alone watch as this person was five feet away. 'I better not take any chances….' He thought. 'Someone still needs to tell him what's going on….'

"Zexion." The intruder finally spoke. Shocked, all Zexion could do was stare. "Tell your leader that as soon as I entered this castle, his fate was decided. This organization was destined to end by my hands. Now…_go_."

For some reason, Zexion felt his body moving on his own, and he created a portal for himself, directly to Xemnas, leaving the intruder and the two unconscious Nobodies.

* * *

Sighing deeply at the slight annoyance, she removed her hood. Her long black hair flowed down her back. Her slim face was hard and showed no emotion. The only questionable appearance about the girl were her eyes. You couldn't see them. She wore a thick blindfold, covering her eyes completely, but she could still see through them. She looked at the two unconscious bodies, and waved her hand across them. Two black portals appeared, taking their bodies away. She stood and stared at her current position.

'According to the three annoyances, they felt my aura. However, I completely masked my aura. That means that there is another intruder with a large amount of power. _He_ said that I have to protect a boy my age by the name of…what was it?...Riku?' she thought silently to herself about the mission assigned to her. Then, she felt something. Her face darted down the hall, sensing a small amount of power. 'Ah…there he is…' she smirked, 'how cute. He's trying to hide from me…' She chuckled to herself. 'Don't worry, boy, I won't hurt you. For whatever reason, my duty is to protect you.'

She pulled her hood over her head and created a portal for herself and silently slipped away.

* * *

Riku stood staring at the current situation. The blonde haired man, Vexen, if he remembered, was also quickly defeated by the intruder. He watched the confrontation between the other member and intruder. Then he was shocked to hear the voice instead.

"Zexion, tell your leader that as soon as I entered this castle, his fate was decided. This organization was destined to end by my hands. Now…_go_."

Riku watched as the other member silently obeyed the infiltrator. Then he paled. Would he be the next victim? He quickly tried to mask his aura, but at the same time, he watched the intruder. He noticed that although he was wearing the same black cloak, his gloves were fingerless. He also had a slim figure. He watched the lithe figure as it waved a hand over the unconscious members, sending them away. The intruder then pulled the cloak off, revealing itself, however Riku was too far away to see the face. He watched as the intruder just stood for a moment. For a brief second, he felt as if his eyes were in his direction, but brushed it off. Then he heard a small chuckle. His face was drained of any color left in them. He definitely did not want to mess with this man. He seemed like a very dangerous person. Then he watched as he pulled his hood over himself, created a portal for himself and slipped away.

As soon as he left, Riku breathed out a sigh of relief and dropped to his knees. He hoped that he would never encounter this person ever again in his lifetime.

How wrong he would be.

**Yay! First chapter up! I'll try to upload more chapters soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter up already! Sorry, it was kind of rushed. I had golf practice, and I wanted to upload another chapter before I left. Anyway, please _please_ review at the end~!**

**I don't own any of the characters. Square Enix does, though! But Alex is mine.**

It had been a couple of days, or so it seemed in the castle, since Riku had last seen the intruder. He silently roamed the corridor, as he thought about his last battles. He was hurt, and he knew it. He didn't know what would happen to him if he got into another battle. Bruises were visible under his cloak, and scars were probably forming due to all the cut wounds. He was out of breath from just walking. Then he flinched and grabbed his side.

'Great…my ribs are cracked.' He muttered a string of curse words. He didn't think that last battle would do much to him, but battle on top of battle had cost him. As he opened the next door, someone was waiting for him.

"Ah!! Riku! Welcome! I didn't get to properly invite you to the castle since you took the liberty of inviting yourself." The man in black walked slowly into the light, then pulled off his hood as flower petals flowed around his face.

"Marluxia…ngh!" Riku felt his rib sting painfully, and grabbed his side and fell on his knee.

"Oh…your hurt! Then this will be easier for me." Marluxia called out his weapon. The large pink scythe appeared, and Marluxia proceeded to attack.

Riku was still on the ground when he called out Way to the Dawn. He watched as Marluxia brought down the scythe, and he attempted to block it. He knew it was futile, but he had to try. The pain was increasing with every minute. He squeezed his eyes shut before the impact.

"No!!"

A large black portal formed and a figure in black appeared. He rolled below the scythe and kneeled in front of Riku blocking him from the attack. The figure held his arm in front of himself and Riku, receiving the full impact of the blow.

"Che…!" The impact was stronger than it looked. The scythe was lodged deep into his arm, and blood started to form through the black cloak. His face was still hidden from view. Riku sat speechless.

"Another intruder?!" Marluxia pulled his scythe out of his arm, blood dripped from the end. "I didn't know of this…" He scoffed and retreated into his black hole.

Riku stared at the back of his savior. Why did such a person do something like this for him? Wait, was this the intruder from before?

"Damn, he got in real deep…." Riku was startled by the voice. It didn't sound like a man's voice, but it was too hard to sound like woman's.

"Who…who are you? Why did you do that?" Riku finally found his voice. Then, as if realizing for the first time that the fallen boy was behind him, the intruder turned.

"You, you…_baka_!"

"Wha…huh?" Riku's jaw slacked.

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you just going to give up? Let all your efforts be put to waste? Huh?!" The intruder stood tall and shouted accusingly to the silver haired boy.

"Who the hell are you to say that? You don't even know me! Who are you?!" Riku stood and shouted back angrily. Then feeling the pain of his ribs, he fell once more to the ground. "Damn it all! Why am I so fucking weak! Dammit…" The pain was intensifying and he didn't know what to do.

A sigh was heard from above. He looked at the intruder and watched as he bent down to him. "Here, let me have a look at that…" he said. The cloaked man laid Riku down on the floor gently. Riku hissed in pain as the mysterious man slowly touched his chest. He watched as the stranger seemed to know where all his injuries were. He still couldn't see his face. He was going to ask him again, when he felt a tingling sensation over his heart. He watched as the intruder's hands started to emanate a blue glow, and he watched as it was placed over his injuries. The pain was subsiding, and he started to feel better. The stranger did this with all his injuries, and Riku felt his strength returning.

"There, that should do it." The stranger stood and watched as Riku slowly stood.

"What did you…? Um…thank…you." Riku stuttered. "Wait, what about your wound?"

"Oh…right." The stranger held up a glowing hand and quickly healed the deep wound. The would closed, but the blood was still there, along with the sting of the wound.

"Che…whatever." The stranger turned his back and started walking away when he heard Riku call for him.

"Wait! Who are you? Why did you save me? And how did you heal me? And yourself?" the questions just fell from his mouth.

"How troublesome…." The stranger quietly said to himself. 'Damn, how did I get stuck in this position…I was supposed to protect and watch this kid from afar. Now he already knows my position. I'm really going to get it from the higher-ups…'

"Alex." The stranger said and turned back.

"…huh?"

"Che! That's my name, _baka_. Alex." The stranger pulled back his hood, pulling out the long black hair from under the cloak.

"A…you…you're a _girl_?!" Riku fell back startled.

"Che…is it really that surprising?"

Riku looked at the girl. She must have been around the same age as him. This explained why she was so small and lithe. Her fingers looked delicate, too, now that he thought about it. Her slender face, however, was masked by a blindfold, successfully covering her eyes from view.

"Why do you wear a blindfold?" he asked quietly. She looked at him, and released a sigh, but it was different from the others, full of annoyance. This sigh was full of despair, as if she had dealt with a lifetime of pain and suffering.

"So nothing gets out…" she whispered. Then she paled. 'Why did I say that? I promised myself that I would never say or do anything to remind me of… But what is it about this boy that reminds me so much of…myself?'

Riku watched her as she dropped her head and looked to the floor. What was it about this girl? How was she so strong? And why did it look like she suffered so much? He walked towards her, when she jerked up suddenly. He took stepped back and looked at her.

"Listen, little boy. Don't ask me stupid questions. I am here because I chose to be. Now, Don't. Follow. Me." Her voice was hard and cold, dripping with venom. "It is my duty to protect you to make sure you follow the path given to you. I will be back when the time calls for it. If I am needed for anything, simply call my name. I will come." With that, she disappeared in a black portal, leaving Riku in the empty corridor.

"What?! What do you mean there are _two_ intruders?!" The loud roaring could be heard throughout the castle.

"I…it is precisely so…s…Superior…" Marluxia cowered at the rage coming from the leader of their organization. Zexion stood off to the side, but the fear on his face was apparent.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Dispose of both of them, immediately!" With that, the two members were sent away, in search of the silver haired boy and the man in the black cloak.

A sighed erupted from the lips of Xemnas. "No one shall stand in the way of my kingdom. No one…"

**Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading my story! You learn a little more about Alex in this chapter, but not too much. I'll reveal more about her in later chapters :) And, yes, this is going to be a Riku x Alex story! Just...later on... Anyway! Please review at the end!**

**I don't own any of the characters. Alex is mine, though.**

A couple days had passed since he had last seen Alex, yet she was all he could think about. He had only known her for a couple of moments, yet she was still in his mind. Why is it that she is so hard and cold towards others? There was the cold side that she had shown him, yet for a brief second, there was the side of her that was fragile and weak. But it was quickly replaced by the cold demeanor. It seemed as though it was a shield, hiding the bad thoughts or memories away. And how was she able to take away all his pain? When she left, he lifted up his shirt, and all the bruises and scars were gone. Did she heal all of that? And why did she wear that blindfold? So nothing gets out…what did that mean?

'Wait, why am I thinking about her so much? I should be thinking about Ansem or Sora, or something else!' Riku violently shook his head of any thoughts of Alex and kicked the next door open.

* * *

"God dammit!" Alex cried out in frustration. She was hidden in the shadows of the castle, trying to be silent, but couldn't help the cry that erupted from her lips. She banged her head violently against the wall, trying to get the images of the silver haired boy out of her mind.

'Why the hell am I thinking about him?! He's just another piece of this world. Another part of my mission. Why…?' She continued to bang her head against the wall until a streak of blood fell across her face. His teal eyes still surfaced in her mind.

'Okay, think, Alex. Concentrate…. You are the strongest, most powerful warrior of all the worlds. You have traveled for years on your own, and trained with the elite. You don't need anyone, because death has become your closest friend. Nobody has ever wanted you. You have nobody, you _are_ nobody…' She took deep breaths in and out, clearing her mind more easily. She mediated in silence for a little while, repeating the last couple of lines in her head. They had become her truth, and she had to constantly tell it to herself. After a while, she opened her eyes, though they were still shielded by the blindfold. She slowly got up, but hissed in pain and grabbed her side.

"Dammit…" she whispered. She removed the black cloak and threw it on the ground. Underneath, she wore black combat boots, baggy black cargo pants and a black fitted t-shirt that showed off her slight curves. Her fingerless gloves were on, as well, but the glove on her left hand went up to her elbow, while the glove on the right hand cut off on the wrist. She wore a black band on the top part of her left arm. A matching black choker was around her neck, along with two silver necklaces. One necklace took the shape of a key, while the other was a heart locket. Slowly, she lifted up the shirt to reveal a pale, muscled stomach adorned with scars and bruises. Most of the scars were the result of past battles. She slowly traced some. Each held a story, a horrid memory of the past that she couldn't escape. But the new ones, the ones that were fresh and burning, were the same ones that that boy had obtained.

"Damn, he took a hard beating…" she said. Then in a small voice, barely above a whisper, she said, "I guess it's not enough to kill me, huh?" A small sad smile appeared on her face. The scars were the result of healing that boy. It's the side effect of healing a human. She gets all the pain in the end. She pulled the shirt back down, and straightened up, ignoring the pain.

'Alright,' she thought, clearing her face of any emotion, 'I'm good. Let's see how their leader is doing.' And with that, she vanished in the shadows, leaving the black cloak behind.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Xemnas shouted at his subordinates.

"We've actually found one boy. His name was Riku. It seems Vexen has created a replica of him in order to take his place in Sora's memories. However, we cannot find the other one." Marluxia replied.

"Hey…check this out." A voice descended over the room, as a black portal revealed. Axel removed his hood and held the garment out. "I found this over in one of the halls. It seems our little intruder is out in the open." He said smirking. In his hand was the same black cloak that Alex had worn earlier. "It's faint, but there is a slight scent on it. Think anyone can track him down?"

"I'll do it." Xaldin stepped forward and grabbed the garment.

"Alright, alright, jeez…don't need to be such a stiff." Axel replied in a cocky tone. "Lighten up, man." He smirked at the large man.

"Enough. Xaldin, find him and dispose of him. All of you, search for the intruder and make sure you get rid of him. Nothing will get in our way of our perfect kingdom." Xemnas ordered.

One by one, each one disappeared into a black portal. No one noticed the girl who faded in with the shadows.

* * *

'So it seems I've been found…' Alex sighed annoyingly. 'Damn, I'm _really_ going to get it now…' She walked out of the shadows and walked aimlessly down the corridor, until she caught the scent of something peculiar.

'Well, it seems that I've been caught.' She straightened up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Xaldin."

And with that, Xaldin appeared before her, his hood pulled down, revealing the face of her first opponent.

"Hmph, it seems you know my name…I assume you already know all of our names, then?" he said calmly.

"You would be correct, sir. I know everything about everyone. For instance, you are Number III, the Whirlwind Lancer. Whether it is you name, or your destiny, I know everything. In this case, I already know the outcome of this battle. It's quite unfortunate that we meet on such a basis." Smirking at her opponent, she held out her small gloved hand, and in her palm was a small, black, stick-like handle, and she whispered "_Kai_."

All of a sudden, an enormous sword grew straight from the hilt of the handle. The silver sword was both bigger and wider than her entire body. It looked as if it weighed more than her, but she threw it over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. Her smirk still adorned her face, the confidence shining, as if she knew that this battle was already decided.

"Hmph. So you know that I am going to win this battle, yet you still choose to fight me?" His cocky tone was partnered with his smirk as he called for his six lances. The wind blew around him, blowing his hair wildly around him, as he floated silently.

"Che, _baka_. Why would I fight you if I was going to lose?" She smirked and held her sword out in front of her. "Don't under estimate me."

**Cliff hanger! Well, now you know a little more of Alex. Next chapter will be the fight between Alex and Xaldin! Yay! And who else is there to watch it but...Riku! And, yes, she does have Cloud's sword. And I really mean, CLOUD'S sword. Later this story will crossover with other animes/games, but it'll be later on. Oh noez! I gave away part of the story! lol**

**btw, in case you didn't know, kai means release.**

**Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here is my next chapter...as you can see...anyway! **

**I have a question for you guys, do you mind if I kind of skip over most of the KH: CoM story? I haven't really mentioned anything about Sora, cuz I kind of just wanted to focus on Riku and Alex and how their relationship progresses. Would that be alright? You can leave me a message with your answer. Thank you!**

**And for the reviewer named Pali, please look below for the answer to your question.**

**As always, I don't own any of the characters except Alex.**

Xaldin made the first move. Swiftly, all his lances were shot in the air and, all at once, came down on the same spot that Alex was standing. Intending to finish her off in one shot, he sent them down in full speed and power. Each sharp point was aimed directly at her, and she didn't even flinch. As the lances came down, they created a cloud of smoke, you could hear the sharp clank of each lance being lodged into the ground.

'Hmph, that should do it…' he smirked.

"Not even close."

"What?!" The surprise in his voice matched the shock on his face. He looked once more to the spot, and each of his lances were in the ground, but there was no Alex.

"Up here, tough guy." The voice came from above, and when Xaldin looked, there was Alex, floating in the air, holding her sword in her gloved hand.

"You can fly? And how did you know where they were going? Aren't you blind? Well, this definitely changes things…" With that, he grabbed his lances and sent them shooting up towards Alex.

"Perfect." She whispered quietly, and as if she were standing on the ground, she did a back flip in the air and spun around coming down on the ground hard. The lances each bore deep into the ceiling, and as Xaldin watched Alex come down, he didn't have the chance to grab them as she bounced effortlessly off the ground and came after him. Faster than lightning, she took the sword and aimed directly towards his body, but Xaldin still managed to call his lance and block her attack. They collided head on, both their weapons pointed towards the other. Then, Alex laughed.

"Tch, what are you laughing about?" he shouted angrily. She stopped laughing and looked at him, with a look that said that she knew something that he didn't.

"Che, 'cause you're so stupid." She stated simply. Then from the motion of her face, you could tell that she was looking at something behind him. He shifted his glance to look as well, but fully turned when he saw what she was looking at.

Behind his back was Alex, standing and watching them with a smirk on her face.

"Wha...?" He looked back at the girl in front of him and she smiled coyly and said, "Bye-bye!" and with that disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He turned quickly to face the girl behind him, but it was too late. Her sword was embedded in his stomach.

"Like I said, don't under estimate me."

"Wha…How…" then the pain took over. "NOOO!!" his voice rang throughout the castle. His body slowly dissolved in a black portal.

And with that, Xaldin faded away, leaving Alex alone in the hall, or so he thought. She was the only one to notice the silver haired boy watching them from the door.

* * *

Riku walked aimlessly around the corridor, just thinking. He thought about Ansem, and how he had almost fallen into darkness again. He thought of Sora, and how he had betrayed him. Then, his thoughts fell upon Alex, the mysterious girl who helped save him. Why was she even here in the first place?

"Arghh!!" He shouted in frustration. "Stop…it…stop…" He banged his head consecutively against the wall. After recovering from the sudden shock, he opened the next door slowly, and left only a sliver for him to see, because the first thing he saw was Alex's back further down the hall along with a member of Organization XIII.

"You would be correct, sir. I know everything about everyone. For instance, you are Number III, the Whirlwind Lancer. Whether it is you name, or your destiny, I know everything. In this case, I already know the outcome of this battle. It's quite unfortunate that we meet on such a basis." She said. He watched as she pulled something from her pocket, and whisper quietly, "_Kai_."

Riku watched from the door as a sword grew from something she was holding. It was _huge. _'Bigger then my Keyblade.' Riku thought. 'How can she hold something that big? Hell, it's bigger than me!' But he watched as she swung it over her shoulder easily.

"Hmph. So you know that I am going to win this battle, yet you still choose to fight me?" the member had long dreadlocks hanging all around his face, and even though Riku couldn't see his face, he could tell that he was confident in winning.

"Che, _baka_. Why would I fight you if I was going to lose? Don't under estimate me." Riku couldn't help the smile that came on his lips when he heard that. For some reason, he didn't seem so worried. He felt that she had the power to beat this guy. He did watch her beat those other two members without breaking a sweat.

As Riku watched her battle, he watched how strong she truly was. She fought effortlessly. She was powerful, but at the same time graceful. He watched as she seemed to know how he fought. What really got him was the fact that, one, she could _fly_, and two,_ she could become two people._ Although Xaldin hadn't seen it, he watched as Alex passed a hand over a spot in the air, creating what seemed like a clone of herself right before she charged straight for him. What he noticed very discreetly was that she had not gone off charging at him, but the clone did. He couldn't see much because of the cloud around them, but he could hear her laugh. Riku heard the Organization member get angry, but he couldn't hear the words. As the cloud dispersed, he watched as one Alex, the one in front of him, caught him head on. The other one stood unknowingly behind him. He heard one Alex say, "Bye-bye!" and the Alex in front of him disappeared. He couldn't help but laugh a little when he heard the shock that came from the man. But it quickly faded as he watched Alex destroy the Nobody.

As Xaldin disappeared, he watched as Alex stood tall, and her sword faded away. What he didn't expect was for her to say, "You can come out now, Riku."

Slowly, he opened the door, revealing himself to the girl, the shock apparent on his face. "How…?"

"I know everything, remember?"

He remembered the conversation she had with the man. "Oh, right."

She sighed lightly, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, come on." She said. "The others will definitely be coming soon to see the damage. And I suppose you'll want some answers, huh? I kind of cut you off last time." For the first time, she smiled shyly at him. Riku couldn't help the small blush that crossed his face.

"Huh? Oh! Right. Yeah, sure…" He stuttered incoherently.

* * *

Alex almost started laughing at the boy. She could make him angry and embarrassed so easily! But, honestly, a small part of her (deep, deep, way deep down!) was actually happy to see him. But she didn't know why!

"Well," she said to him, "Let's go. Here." With that, she held out her hand for him to take. He hesitated slightly, but grabbed it in the end. "Now, hold on tight!" And they both disappeared into the shadows.

…………….

"Hey, you can open your eyes now."

"What? Hey, where are we?"

Alex turned the light on in the small room, so the other boy could see. "It's ok. I found this room when I first came to the castle. Apparently none of the Organization members know of it. We'll be safe here."

Riku looked up to the small girl, realizing that this was the first time he was actually _looking_ at her. She was small and lithe. Her arms seemed a little bony, but at the same time strong. She wore baggy pants with a fitted shirt, both black. Her fingerless gloves were both misshaped. Most mysterious of all was the blindfold that covered her eyes completely.

She turned towards him and nonchalantly said, "What, you lookin' at me?"

Without thinking, he said, "Yes." At that moment, Riku would have done anything to keep that moment. For the first time (for him, anyway), she had a small blush across her face and stuttered from the sudden proclamation. But unfortunately for him, she quickly recovered. She sat down on the floor next to him, propped her elbow on her knee, and said, "So. What do you want to know?"

**Yay! So the next chapter is all-about-Alex time so for you readers who've been dying to know more about Alex (and I know you have been :) ) this is her chapter next.**

**Author's Note:** **this is for Pali, who had left a review for me. It didn't have a return reply URL, so this is for you.**

**1. Physically, Alex is about 15.**

**2. I used Japanese words cuz this _is_ my story. Sorry if you don't like it. But seriously, I only used, like, two words. Baka means stupid and kai means release. **

**3. This is for everyone. I'm not really going scene by scene in KH:CoM, in case you haven't noticed. Heck, I killed off Xaldin. While writing that part, I was like, 'Wait, doesn't Sora kill him in KH2? Whoops.' Truthfully, I haven't really played that game. I don't have a GameBoy Advance nor do I have $50 to spend on the game. Sorry. I'm trying to zip past KH:CoM so that I can get to KH2. I've played that an I know everything in that.**

**And for the readers who enjoy my story, thank you very much -bows- I really do appreciate it. But I would love love _love_ if you left me a review so I know that people actually do like it...please? **

**Thanks!**

**-Hybrid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here you learn a little more about Alex. And I feel that Riku and Alex's relationship progress a little. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters. Alex is mine.**

"_So. What do you want to know?"_

* * *

'Damn, that kid caught me off guard. And I don't even know why I even bothered to bring him here. I'll just lie to him and shake him off. But I can't lie. I promised myself I wouldn't…. I'll just…I won't talk too much. That'll work.' While Alex had this internal battle inside, Riku was sort of gazing off into the distance, thinking of what to ask her. Then he began,

"So, you can fly."

"Yup."

"And you can clone yourself."

"Uh-huh."

"And you can heal people."

"Mhm."

"And I assume you have more powers?"

"Oh yeah."

"…Who are you?"

She sighed from the overused question. "I am Alex."

Then Riku sighed in frustration from the vague answer. "Well, yeah, I know that. I meant, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Alex," she repeated, "and I am here because I am."

'This way,' she thought, 'he won't get the answers he wants.' She smirked lightly. Through her blindfold, she could see him clearly. Since he couldn't see her, she gave him a once over. He was dressed in the Organization's black attire. His silver hair was choppy but fell evenly over his broad shoulders. But what were most striking were his eyes. They were a combination of green and blue, but more green. They were captivating. Even Alex had to admit that. She shifted her position before he had asked,

"You know, you're not really giving me direct answers, here."

"That's the point."

"Okay, okay, um…how 'bout this. Let's start from the basics. Last name?"

"Nope."

"Okay…age?"

"Physically?"

"…Sure."

"Around 15, I guess."

"Alright…um…birthday?"

"Don't got one."

"What do you mean you don't have one? Everyone has a birthday." He said accusingly.

"Okay, how 'bout this? Have one, just don't know it."

"Why not? Didn't your mother tell you when you were born? I would think that that topic would have come up sooner or later." He joked lightly, but watched as the atmosphere grew darker. Riku almost automatically figured it out.

"Something happened with your mom?" he said gently, so gently that is surprised her.

"No, that's not it. I've never met the woman before." Then she smiled that fake smile of hers. It could fool everyone she knew, and make them believe that she was alright. Somehow, it didn't work with hi.

"So it's problems with your family, then. You do have one, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, but I'd rather not talk about them, if you don't mind." She started looking a little grim, so he felt that he better drop the topic.

"Alright then, where you from?"

"Everywhere."

Riku sighed. 'Back to this, huh?'

* * *

A black portal appeared a cut through the silence in the room. Axel stepped down, pulling off his hood.

"So?" commanded Xemnas.

"Dead. Goldilocks kicked the bucket." He joked lightly, but the situation was to grave.

Xemnas shouted out in anger and punched the wall in frustration, leaving a considerable mark in the wall.

"Who did it?" the words dripped like venom out of his mouth.

"Dunno. My guess is that it's the same guy Xaldin was tracking."

"_Find him._" he said menacingly.

"Aye-aye, sir." Axel then disappeared once more in a black portal, this time, with a destination in mind.

* * *

Riku let out a sigh of frustration. The most he had gotten out of this girl was that she was 15, she was very powerful, and she had a lot of problems with her family.

"You have no idea…" muttered Alex quietly rubbing her forehead.

"What?" Riku said questioningly.

"Nothing, nothing." She brushed him off, just like she was doing for all his questions. Then it clicked to him.

"You read my mind!" He pointed accusingly.

"Yup." She said indifferently.

"So do you always tend to go through strangers minds?" he said coyly.

"Not unless I don't want to."

"So you wanted to read my mind, then." He smirked.

"…" Damn, he got her again.

"Ha! Got you!" He shouted at her.

"Che." She turned away.

"…So you can control which mind you want to read?"

"Um, yeah dude! Have you seen some people out there? You don't _want_ to know what's going on in their head! It took a frickin' long time to block out those thoughts, y'know!" she shouted out, and for the first time, she sounded her age. Riku couldn't help but laugh hard. Then Alex realized what she said, and then she started laughing. When Riku stopped, only Alex's laugh could be heard, and he thought it was a beautiful noise. He smiled at her, realizing that this wasn't some creature in front of him, waiting for questions. This was a young girl, searching for herself, just like him.

"Oh, man…I haven't laughed like that in years." She managed to say between the giggles. After the giggles subsided, only her smile was left on her face, and this time, Riku could tell it was real, and it was beautiful.

Then, as quickly as the smile came, it left, leaving a grim look on her face. She quickly scanned the room.

"Hey, remember when I told you that none of the Organization members knew of this place?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well, one of them just found out."

"Wha?"

A large black portal opened out of one of the wall in the room.

"Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here?" the Organization member stepped out. Alex growled lightly, her stance fierce. Riku stood behind her. Then Axel removed his hood, taking in the two intruders.

"So you're the two who've been causing…wait…Alex?" he looked at Alex, ignoring the other boy. Then Alex let down her stance, but then said,

"Axel?"

"It is you! You're the only person who can blindfold themselves and still know where their going!" he jumped and went over to hug her, forgetting the real reason he was here. But just before he could grab her, he was blocked by Riku, who had his Keyblade out in front of her. There was something in his eyes that Axel could see. Then he smirked widely and started singing.

"Oooo, someone's jealous!" he laughed and watched how Riku's face turned red in a second. Alex even laughed at that.

"It's ok, Riku." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Axel is an old friend."

"Old?! Who you callin' old!" he said accusingly. "Don't you remember how old _you_ are?! Your frickin' - !" He was cut off by Alex's hand plastered over his mouth.

"Alright, Axel. We don't need to hear that." She smiled lightly.

"But, seriously," Axel said when his mouth was free, "what are you doing here?"

"Mission." Alex stated simply.

"Oh, right. Of course." Axel replied. And as if remembering the silver haired boy seething in the back, he pointed to him and said, "Wait, who's that?"

Riku, sighed and expected Alex to say 'Some kid I have to protect.' I'm not weak, dammit! I don't need her to protect me!'

"That's Riku. He's a friend of mine." Shocked Riku looked up at the smiling Alex. "Come on, man. Stop lying around. We need to get you out of here."

"Right."

"Wait, Alex," Axel started, "don't tell me you're the one that destroyed Goldilocks…?" he stared.

"Goldilocks? Like the character in the book? I only remember the guy with dreadlocks. If that's who you're referring to, then yes. That was me." she said easily. Riku paled.

'Does she realize who she's telling this to?'

"…Ah whatever. Never liked the bloke anyway." Axel said easily. Riku fell backwards (not literally, but mentally).

"_But_, I was instructed to kill whoever killed him. I don't really want to kill you, Alex…" his entire mood changed, and he had a small glint in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Axel. You could never kill me." Alex replied, her voice changing with the mood.

"Ah, I figured!" Axel laughed, the tense air dropped. "So how about this. Just kind of lay low for a little, okay? He's really mad, and he's ordered everyone to kill you on sight. I'll go down and tell them I've killed you. That way, they'll leave you alone and you can complete your mission in peace. I'm a genius, huh? Got it memorized?" he gloated.

"Perfect." Alex replied. "That works."

"Oh, wait, um…give me something of yours so that I can prove to them you're dead, okay?"

Alex thought for a second, and then looked at her shirt. She grabbed the hem and ripped off half her shirt, revealing her muscled, pale, scarred stomach. Now, the black shirt covered the top half of her body but ended right about her stomach.

"Will this work?" she asked, holding out the cloth. Axel grabbed it.

"Perfect." And with that, he disappeared into a black portal. "Catch you later, Alex!" his voice echoed in the dark room. Then Alex sighed.

"It's great that I have friends, everywhere, huh?" she said, turning to Riku. "I've just avoided a dirty situation."

"Yeah…right." He was uninterested. Right now, for some reason, he was insanely jealous. 'How come that red head knew more about Alex than him? And how did they met? How did she get all those scars on her…wait, why am I so protective of her?'

"Don't worry," Alex whispered in his ear, blowing air lightly into it, "we're only friends."

Riku jumped up in surprise. 'When did she get there?' Then Alex laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! You were just so out of it, I couldn't help it." She chuckled lightly, digging her hands into her pockets. Riku couldn't help but smile.

"Don't read my mind, anymore!" he said lightly.

"Alright, alright."

"Promise?" he looked at her, waiting for her reaction. He was surprised when she looked at him seriously and then smiled lightly.

"Alright. I promise I'll never read your mind again. Come on, let's get out of here." She held out her hand, and he took it without hesitation. But Riku couldn't help but think about the smile she had when she made that promise to him, and he was happy to know that wherever they went, she was with him. Together, they disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N: Well, no one answered my question that I had in my last chapter...so I'm gunna do what I want, ok? And don't ask why I called Xaldin Goldilocks. When I first looked at him, that was the first name that came to my mind :)**

**As always, please review! (seriously, do you guys even read this?)**

**-Hybrid**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys, sorry for the break here, but I was just wondering, does anyone actually read my story? Or like it? Because I don't know if I should even bother anymore. I'm not getting many reviews…and I'm feeling kind of stupid writing something if no one will read it. I dunno, maybe you do like it. But if I don't get enough reviews or something telling me that people like my story, I'm just going to stop the story here. Which is a real shame cause I had this whole story set up, I was just getting started. Anyway, the least you guys could do is tell me if you liked it or not.**

**-Hybrid**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, looks like im still writing this thing... :) Thanks so much for the people who reviewed my story and told me to keep writing. it really does make me happy when i see that people like my story. So thank you! -bows-. Im planning on ending this story in another chapter or two, but i will definetely be making a sequel :) So...anyway...enjoy!**

**I dont own any of the characters except Alex.**

* * *

They landed in the shadows of the identical hallways. Hidden from sight, Riku watched as Alex scanned the area before lowering her guard. When she looked away, Riku looked at her slender face, but then something shiny caught his eyes. He looked down, and around her neck were two silver chains. One had a heart, and the other had a key. They were truly beautiful pieces and they matched so well, as if they were made for each other. Slowly, his eyes drifted down to her scarred stomach. A horrified look came upon his face. There were so many scars adorning her body. Some were thin slices running across her thin frame, while others were deep and large, as if she was punctured right through her body.

"Alright, you'll be safe here."

"…"

"What's wrong?" she sighed.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his mode.

"Well, you're just staring off into the distance. I figured something must be bothering you." She got closer to him, and a blush spread like wildfire on his face.

"I…it's…nothing…" he stammered. She made a face at him, and even through the blindfold, Riku could tell she was staring him down.

"I was just wondering…" he started.

"Yes?"

"How did you get…?" he motioned towards her revealed body.

"Oh." She looked down herself, as if seeing them for the first time. Out of habit, she traced the biggest and deepest scar. It ran right across her body, starting from her left shoulder blade running deep across to the right side of her hip bone. It was the one that she had received from that battle years ago…

"Alex?" She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the boy in front of her. His blue eyes were full of concern. 'Why does he worry for me?' she wondered. She never had anyone concerned for her well being. Instead, they were always after her life.

"Um, they're from…past battles." She looked away. His eyes now were full of worry, and she couldn't take it. This boy was so innocent.

"Wait a minute…" Riku bent down and looked at her stomach. His fingers glided unknowingly over a particular scar that was still fresh, and she felt a tingling sensation when his fingers left. Alex fought the blush crawling over her cheeks, but it disappeared beneath her blindfold.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she asked shyly.

"This scar…" he started, "this is exactly were I got hurt…" He traced the curve of the scar, as it disappeared into her shirt. Then it clicked it him. "This _is_ my scar!" he exclaimed. "When you healed me that day, you got the scar instead, didn't you? You got hurt because of me!" He stared at her. How could such a small body withstand all the scars?

Alex then grew cold. She couldn't stand the concern the silver haired boy was showing her. She didn't need that. She didn't want to feel anything for this boy. Emotions would make her weak, and she didn't want that. But this boy was slowly weaving himself into her heart, and she couldn't have that. She pushed him away coldly, while confusion filled the boy's face.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You'll need to fight more battles in this castle before you move on to see your precious friends. You're wasting your time with me." Her voice was hard and cold. She needed to push him away. She couldn't let her emotions interfere with her mission. Before he could say anything, she turned away and disappeared, leaving Riku behind in the shadows.

* * *

Xemnas stood infront of Axel, toying with the black clothing in his gloved hand.

"Well done, Axel. You've managed to complete some task I've given to you." A smirk was visible on his face.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. Dunno how he killed off Xaldin." Axel managed to make them believe that he killed off the intruder.

"And this is the same intruder who threatened that 'the Organization was destined to fall by my hands'." Xemnas laughed.

"Hehe…yeah…" Axel faked. '…psycho…' he smirked at the thought.

"Now we only have that other brat to deal with." Xemnas sent the others to look for him. Axel discreetly left the room, in search for the girl.

* * *

Riku was left coldly by the girl. He aimlessly walked around, wondering what he had said or done to her to make her become so upset. But he still couldn't get the image of her scarred body out of his mind. He didn't want anything to happen to this girl anymore. It seemed she has suffered so much, and fought many battles. He wanted to know so much more about her, but she put up these walls around her. As soon as he got close, she shut him out. But he wanted to know how she got hurt so much. He wanted to know why she would heal him if she knew she would get the pain in the end.

'Damn,' Riku sighed, but he still wore a small smile on his face, 'I'm really falling for this girl.'

* * *

Alex sighed deeply, relieving herself of all the stress inside. She walked briskly down the straight corridor. She knew she was being cruel to the silver haired boy, but she had to be. He was falling for her, and she knew it. She could tell just from the way he looked at her. He was slowly crawling into her heart, melting the shield she had upheld there for years. But he knew nothing about her. He didn't, and couldn't, know about all the wrong she had done when she was younger. A small smile appeared on her face.

She was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer. But it wasn't like she meant to kill all of them. That was her job. She was an assassin. It was her mission. Same with the one she was currently working on. She waved her small hand in the air, producing a small ancient-looking scroll out of the air. The discolored sides of the paper were ripping, and it looked as if it were being dragged around for years, and it had been. As it floated in the air, she made a gesture with her hand, bringing her fingers delicately into her palm, and the scroll opened. The details of her mission were written in the scroll, in a language that she herself had created so only she and a few others could understand. The crooked and oddshaped letters filled the page. Details and descriptions describing the Organization and Kingdom Hearts were written. Her duty was to destroy the Organization, because they were causing a disturbance in the lifestream. Bringing back their bodies and souls, but leaving their hearts…it was so peculiar to her. The lifestream went haywire for a little while, but when she arrived, she learned of how they were accomplishing this phenomenon.

Alex was an assassin, but unlike other assassins, she wasn't as stealth like. She would just come and kill. She would live in the world for a little while, and blend in. She would find more information on the target, rather then go with the information on the scroll. Then she would finish her job and move on, but someone would always know who she was, wherever she went. Her eyes scanned the small scroll. Riku was only a small detail in the paper. She couldn't help it when her heart sped up a little when she saw his name on the paper. She was falling for him, too. But she couldn't be with him. She could never be with him. He would end up getting hurt, just like anyone else she cared for. And that was the last thing she ever wanted. Her hand brushed against one of her scars. The last thing she ever wanted was for him to get scars like hers. Slowly, she waved her hand over the floating scroll, and it disappeared before her eyes. She sighed once more, but then became rigid. She turned and scanned the area. No one was here, but she could feel an evil aura eminating from somewhere. Then she heard something. It was a whisper, but she still heard it. Someone called her name. She paled. _Riku_. He was the only one she told that if he needed her, call. She whispered two names to herself.

"Dante. Cerberus." Two silver guns appeared before her. They were larger then average guns, but not bulky. Dante was the name of her left handed gun, and it was a shiny metallic silver. It was a single barrel gun, and resembled a firearm, however it was much sleeker and longer then an average revolver. Down the handle, there was a small chain leading to an elaborate round transmutation circle keychain. Cerberus was the name given to her right handed gun. This one was more elaborate, being that it was her first gun. The body of the gun was long and sleek, and was a triple-barrel. The keychain on the end of Cerberus was a round silver chakram, with small spikes erupting out of the sides.

She opened a portal and quickly stepped through, anxious to get to Riku and see what had happened to him.

**Now Riku is in trouble....sorry its kinda short. Im too tired to write anymore. its exactly 12:57 am, and I kinda want to sleep...**

**Anway, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Hybrid**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I was taking summer school, but classes finished so now im back! Yay! Anway, this chapter is kinda short, but i wanted to upload something cuz i hadn't for a while...so enjoy~!**

**I dont own any of the characters except Alex.**

* * *

Riku fell to the ground sharply and hissed in pain. His hand moved to his shoulder as he gasped.

'Damn it, he dislocated my shoulder…' he slowly started to lift his body up, but was stopped as he was hit once more, knocking him down to the ground. His attacker's foot stayed on his face, crushing him to the floor. A malicious laugh rang through the hall.

"Foolish boy! Did you really believe you could escape your true destiny? That you could escape from me?!" Ansem pushed harder onto Riku's face, as he grunted in pain. He couldn't move, not only because of the foot on his face, but all his muscles refused to work.

"Answer me!!" he yelled. Riku glared fiercely at him and coldly replied, "Fuck you." Ansem's face turned red with rage. He kicked Riku sharply in the stomach, sending him flying. Riku's back hit the pillar, slamming his body forcefully against the pillar and he crumpled to the floor. Riku's vision slowly started fading, but he couldn't let that happen. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but his body refused. He heard the menacing laugh that haunted his dreams. He couldn't move, and before he succumbed to the darkness once more, he unconsciously mouthed a single word. He whispered it so softly that the wind took it away before he realized he said it.

"_Alex.._."

Just as he was about the close his eyes and wait for the final blow, he heard someone enter the room, and we watched the look of fear appear on Ansem's face.

"You! You dare appear before me?!" Ansem exclaimed. Riku wondered who had entered, but couldn't move his head. Then he heard the voice speak to him.

"Riku!" Riku's heart skipped a beat. It was Alex. "Riku, hold on, alright. I'll get you outta here. Just let me deal with the trash here, first."

Riku could almost hear her smirk with that last comment. He tried to say something, _anything_, but his body wouldn't let him. Then, he felt a surge of power through his body. He was able to slowly lift his body off the floor but stayed sitting on the ground. First, he had a questioning look on his face, but it all became clear when Alex's back was in his vision. She had healed him again. He tried to stand, but the pain in his stomach was too great. Then it made sense to him. She had only healed some of his minor wounds. Maybe it was difficult to heal him from a distance. All Riku could do now was watch as Alex faced off his enemy.

---

Alex held her two guns tightly. This was the man who had hurt Riku? Rage surged through her veins. She couldn't believe how much effect Riku had on her. She wanted to kill the man in front of her. Why? Just because he hurt Riku? What was happening to her? Ansem's voice pulled her back to the present.

"You…I've heard of you." Ansem eyed the young girl and chuckled evilly. "You may try to hide it, but your appearance is unmistakable. You are the daughter of the Demon King, are you not?"

Alex visibly stiffened, but only Riku saw it. Then she relaxed. She swung her guns on her finger and grabbed them forcefully and aimed them directly at Ansem. She could see the fear flash in his eyes as he quickly tried to hide it under his mask. She smirked evilly.

"It seems my reputation proceeds me. You are correct. I am Alex, the sole heir to the throne of the Demon Realm. And you are Ansem, nothing more than a heartless who thinks too highly of himself. Now that the introductions are taken care of, I have a question for you. _How do you know who I am?_" Her last sentence came out of clenched teeth, each word dripping with rage. Now the look on Ansem's face was clearly visible and he had no control over the fear in his face. He took a slight step back, but Alex saw it. "And if you were smart, you wouldn't lie. If you do, well, I'll know." She smirked once more.

"I…it was y…your brothers…" he stammered.

Now Alex was furious, but she kept on her mask and asked calmly, "And how, pray tell, did you _meet_ my brothers?" Her guns stayed aimed at him.

"They came to me, and warned me of you. And now that you're here, I can pass on the message they gave to me to give to you." Ansem found his voice and spoke out strongly against the girl in front of him. Alex cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" she demanded.

"They said, 'We're coming for you, and you know what we want. Remember what happened last time. You can't hide your eyes forever.'" Ansem repeated. For a split second, Alex's stance faltered. Her guns dropped down to her side, and she looked as if she might fall to the ground.

'No…' she thought to herself. 'They can't come here.' Her eyes looked back at Riku, whose eyes were locked on her. He had heard everything they had said, and now he truly wondered what was hidden beneath the blindfold. Ansem noticed her hesitance, and took advantage of the moment. He raised his arm and sent out a blast of energy straight to her. Unfortunately for him, Alex sensed the attack coming. She took the single barrel gun and pointed it at the ground. The transmutation circle glowed as she pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a small energy ball hit the ground creating a transmutation circle identical to her keychain on the ground. As the circle slowly faded, a wall was created in front of her, shielding her from the attack. Ansem's face fell as he watched the wall disappear.

"Bad move." She said. She took her triple barrel gun and pointed it at him, her other gun held tightly down her side. She pulled the trigger, and power blasts of energy came shooting out of each bullet hole simultaneously, each one successfully hitting Ansem, sending him flying across the room. Ansem hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Alex took a deep breath and then lowered her gun, before sending them away. She turned away from the unconscious Ansem and started walking towards Riku.

As she bent down to touch him, Riku visibly flinched. Her hand stopped, and she pulled back, slightly dejected. But she couldn't blame him. He just found out her true identity, something she never wanted him to know. She sighed and sat down on her knees. She looked down at the floor, trying to find some words to say to him. Just as she was about to speak, Riku spoke up.

"Who are you, really? And don't give me those vague answers you've been trying to feed me. They're not working. I want to know the truth. I _deserve_ to know the truth." His voice was harsh, demanding, but most of all, it was cold. Alex's shoulders slouched slightly. She looked into his eyes and found only confusion, not anger. She took her hand and rubbed her forehead and sighed before answering.

"Do you mind if we do this somewhere else? I don't want anybody hearing this. And you're still hurt. I want to help heal you." She smiled kindly, slowly melting the hard face Riku had on. He looked back at Ansem's body and at the girl in front of him. He had heard what they said, but he wanted to see if it was true. Part of him truly wished it wasn't, but part of him didn't care. He still couldn't erase her face from his memory. Whatever she was in the past, it wasn't who she was now. No matter what she would say, he would still feel the same about her. He nodded stiffly. She held out her hand for him to take, and he grabbed it. Together they disappeared into the darkness, leaving the unconscious Ansem behind.

**

* * *

**

Wooo things are really heating up ^^ And now we'll find out all about Alex!

**Thank you to all the people who have review my story so far. They truly make my day :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Its me again. And guess what? This is the final chapter of Fate! But fear not! Read the chapter and then scroll down to the bottom. There is something important down there :) Read and review~**

**I don't own any of the characters except Alex.**

* * *

Riku slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times so that his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He couldn't see a thing.

"Where are we?" he asked, not sure if Alex was still with him.

"It's another room I found. It's a bit further out, so hopefully no one will find us. Hold on, let me get a light."

Riku heard her light steps and some rustling. He felt something on his shoulders and jumped slightly.

"Relax, it's just me. I won't hurt you." Alex whispered out the last part, unsure about how he felt around her. He said nothing. Then there was a light. Riku looked back at her, and his eyes widened slightly. She held a small flame in the palm of her hand. He looked at her wordlessly, and she gave him a hesitant smile. She stood in front of him and lowered herself down onto the floor. She held some pieces of rubble in her other hand. She put the rubble down and put the fire on it, setting it on fire.

"I figured to better be safe, and not put the light on. After last time, well, I don't really want others to hear this…" She mumbled. The light from the fire was just enough for them to see each other. The light flickered off of her face, and the lights danced on her silver pendants. When she turned her head slightly, her hair fell down one side, revealing her thin pale neck. The light from the fire revealed a large scar that traveled from her shoulder under her shirt up her neck. It crawled up her jaw and the point ended right below her blindfold. It was a deep and long scar, marring her pale skin. He stared intrigued by the marking. How had he not noticed that before? Maybe it was because her hair had covered that side of her face. Did she do that on purpose? He wondered if she had other scars like that. Then it was covered once more by her hair. Did she notice his staring? He looked at her, as she rubbed the back of her neck, before looking back at him. His eyes were locked on her, as she squirmed a little under the intensity of his stare. Then she spoke,

"Here, let me at least help you…" She slowly got up and crouched down next to him. He loosened up slightly, and let her take his head in her hands as she gently laid him down on the ground. He flinched slightly at the pain in his stomach. Her gloved hands glowed a light blue as she placed them over his stomach. Riku felt the pain subside. His eyes traveled down her body to the exposed skin under her shirt. She had scars stretched all over her body. What happened to her? Alex felt his gaze linger on her. She figured she should start.

"Well, whatever you heard was true…" she started. Riku looked away, his eyes expressionless.

"So…you…you're a…" he mustered out.

"A demon? Yeah." She said bluntly. He looked back at her.

"You don't look like one." He said. Alex's hands traveled up his abdomen to his chest. He felt his muscles relax and the pain was eased.

"That's because I'm only part-demon. I don't know who or what my mother was, but I know she wasn't a demon. I'm half of whatever she was. My…father…he's a full-fledged demon. Not only that, the bastard is the King of all the demons in the Demon Realm. And since I'm his only child, I ended up being the only heir to his throne." Alex finished up healing him and stepped back. Riku lifted himself off the floor. He was still trying to absorb all the information she just gave him. Then he thought of something.

"Wait, I thought you said that you had brothers? Wouldn't they be the heirs, then? And what did that message mean?" The questions just fell from his mouth. Alex smiled sadly.

"Actually, they're my step-brothers. They are the sons of the demon who married my father. They have no blood relation, which means they don't carry the royal blood like I do." Riku looked at her quizzically. Alex sighed deeply. She looked around the dark and musty room, thinking about what to say. Then she looked back at his face. She couldn't read his face, and finally she whispered,

"What are you thinking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you could read minds." He stated. Then Alex smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, I could, but I promised you that I wouldn't read yours. And I always keep my promises." Riku was shocked. He hadn't expected her to believe him when he had said that. His body slowly relaxed in her presence. Thoughts raced through his mind. He shouldn't judge this girl on her past. He should judge her on what she has done to him. And so far, he realized, she never hurt him or was mean to him. So what if she was a demon. She didn't act like one. He took a deep breath before saying,

"Start from the beginning. And I mean the very beginning. I wanna hear about you. Where you were born, where you came from, everything." He sat and stared at her intently. Alex was a little taken back by his abruptness. She cocked an eyebrow and replied,

"You sure? It might take a while." He smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex smiled when he said that. It was the same smile that made him fall for him in the first place. She took a deep breath and started.

"Alright, then. The very beginning… It all started over a hundred years ago. My father was chosen to be crowned as the next King of the Demon Realm, but he needed an heir. This was before he met his wife. So he searched through hundreds of different worlds, trying to find the strongest woman to bear his child. Then, one day, he found her. My mother…" Alex took a breath before starting again. Riku listened intently, trying to take it all in. "My mother, I was told, was beautiful, and the strongest warrior the worlds had ever seen. So, one night, my father…he…he raped her…" she whispered out the last part and turned away.

"So you can probably guess that she was furious when she found out that she was having me. The day she had me, she took one look at me, at my eyes, and she cast me away. She was disgusted by me. When my father arrived to take me away, he was livid. His heir had to be a son, but unfortunately for him, he got stuck with me." She whispering by now, and Riku strained his ears to hear her. She had a small sad smile on the whole time. "He tried to kill me, that night. But, for some reason, my mother protected me. She took the blow for me. Me, the demon child. Me, the one whom she was disgusted by. At first, I hoped that she did it to protect her child. But, the look she gave me, just as she took her last breath…" She shook her head and breathed deeply. "She _wanted_ to die. She would rather have died by the hands of the man who raped her then live for her child. But I understood. Truly, I did. I mean, look at me. I'm a monster. You just can't see it. Why do you think I wear this stupid blindfold?" She pointed at her face. "People take one look at my eyes and run in fear. That's because I have _his_ eyes. I have that bastard-of-a-father's eyes." She took a shaky breath, but she didn't cry. She was done crying. After a minute, she relaxed, and slowly lifted her head, looking at Riku. His face was blank, but something in his eyes made her hopeful. He hadn't run from her yet, even after hearing of her past. So she continued.

"A man took me in, that very same night. God bless him, he saved me." Alex smiled softly for the first time since she started. "He took care of me until I was five years old. I had five years with that man, but not once did I speak to him. I couldn't. He was abandoned by his village, because he chose to take care of me. He was an outcast because of me. We lived in the forest in the edge of town. The villagers tried desperately to get rid of me. They told him, too. God, I can still hear them. 'She a demon child! She'll murder you. Run while you can!' But he never listened to them. He cared for me all the same. And I cared deeply for him. I didn't want anything to happen to him." She paused. "You know, I was born without a name. And for five years, he never named me. I never questioned him about it, but deep down, I wanted him to give me a name. I wanted to know that he cared for me like his own. But he never named me. He would always call me by some form of endearment, but he never gave me a name." She paused briefly, looking at Riku's face. He really wanted to ask her what had happened to him, but he didn't want to interrupt her. She was finally speaking out to him, and he wanted to know.

"That last day I spent with him was the first day I met my brothers. I remember it so clearly, even though it was almost a hundred years ago. I wish I couldn't have done something, _anything_. I wish I noticed his face, his strained smile when he told me to go to the market and pick up some fruit. I wish I would have noticed that look he gave me, just as I was about to leave. But I didn't. I pulled the cloak over my head and left. When I came back, the house was destroyed. Burned to the ground. I dropped the basket and searched everywhere for him, but I couldn't find him. Then, out of the forest, came this boy. He looked like he was only a little older than me. Then two more boys came out. They stood directly where the house was burnt down. The strangest thing about them was that they had this pale silver hair." She cocked her head at Riku whose eyes slowly drifted to his own hair. She smiled before continuing.

"I didn't know who they were, so I kept my face down so they wouldn't see my face. Then, the middle one came to me and said, 'What's the matter? Did you lose something?' His voice was cold and cocky. I didn't know what to do, because I had never encountered anyone like him before. All I could do was nod my head. Then I noticed him holding something. When I looked…God, I wish I didn't look…" Alex shook her head and held her hand over her blindfolded eyes. They she lifted her head and said, "The silver haired boy held the head of the man who had cared for me." Riku gasped, his eyes wide with shock. "I noticed one of the other boys had kicked something out of the forest. It was his body. I…I was so…I didn't know what to do. I dropped to the ground, shaking, but I didn't cry. I can still see his lifeless brown eyes staring into me… The silver haired boy threw the head at me, and I caught it. I stared at the face of the dead man. Then he spoke, 'We are the children of the Queen of the Demons. We are your brothers. And we were sent to kill you.' I was still staring into his eyes, but when he said that, I blew up. His head was at my feet, my eyes were glowing, and I felt all of my power around me. I attacked them before they even knew what was happening. I sent those boys running off back to the forest." Alex chuckled slightly at the memory. Then the smile disappeared. "I buried him. I dug a hole where his house was, and buried him. That night, I gave myself a name, and I began my journey. Later on, I met my current boss, who promised to protect me as long as I worked for him. And now, here I am, a demon just trying to fulfill my destiny." Alex finished.

She stared at Riku, waiting for his reply. By the look on his face, it was apparent that he was shocked, but she didn't blame him. Her past was hard, and difficult for others to take in. She watched as his eyes stared out blankly, as though he were deep in thought. Silence filled the air, weighing them down like a ton of bricks.

"What was his name?" His voice came out, breaking to silence. "The man who took care of you, what was his name?" Alex smiled and replied,

"Alex. His name was Alex." Riku's eyes widen slightly before returning to his normal look. He smiled lightly at her.

"So your, like what, a hundred years old?" He said jokingly.

"I stopped counting a long time ago." She said seriously. Then she laughed at the face Riku made.

"And your brothers?" he asked calmly. Alex's smile disappeared.

"There still out there. But they have yet to kill me." She smirked.

"And what did they mean by that message?" Riku questioned. Alex sighed before answering.

"I saw my brothers a little while ago, and we got into this huge battle. They're the ones who gave me this." She cocked her head to the right, revealing the scar on the left side of her face, the same one Riku had been staring at before. She lifted her hair, showing the deep color of the scar as it climbed up her face. She released her hair, letting it flow over her shoulders and down her back. "I took something from them, and they want it back."

"What?" Alex smirked.

"Their mother. The Queen of the Demons. I defeated her long ago and locked her up. I hide her away, so that she could no longer harm anyone ever again." Riku was startled. He wanted to ask more, but stopped as he watched Alex slowly lift herself of the floor and brushed her pants. The flame slowly flickered in front of them.

"And now that they know I'm here, I must leave." A look of panic crossed Riku's face as Alex straightened her back.

"No…" he whispered. He got up and stood in front of her. Then he spoke more clearly. "No, you can't go."

"I must. If they come here, they will destroy this entire world. I can't let that happen." She looked into his eyes before whispering, "If they did anything to you, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle that. Besides, I'm sure you want me gone, too. I'm a demon, after all-"

"NO!" Riku exclaimed. "No…I…I want you to stay. I don't care if you're a demon. I don't care. You're not a demon to me. To me, you're just Alex. A strong, beautiful girl." He came closer to her, and placed his hands gently on her face. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. Her skin was still soft, despite all the scars on her body. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, he stared intently at her blindfold. He smiled lovingly at her and said, "You're just Alex, the girl I fell in love with."

Alex was frozen. Her mouth gaped slightly. She watched his eyes searched her face, and he looked questioningly as he lifted his hands off her face to her blindfold. She grabbed his hands.

"No…no…" she whispered.

"Please…" he pleaded. "I want to see your eyes. I want to know what you look like. Please don't hide it from me."

"I…I don't want you to hate me…" she breathed.

"I could never hate you." He said softly. He watched as Alex tensed for a minute before lessening her grip on his wrists. He slowly lifted his hands back up to her face and removed the blindfold. The cloth fell into his hands as removed it. Her eyes were closed shut. Her head tilted down. He took his finger and gently placed it under her chin, lifting her face up.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. Slowly, he watched as her almond shaped eyes fluttered open, revealing two identical pairs of blood red eyes. Her irises were a deep blood red color. He admits that it took him by surprise, and if he had seen her on the street with those eyes, he would have been scared, too. But as he stared deeply into them, he realized that they weren't too scary. His hands caressed her face, and he smiled lovingly at her. He watched as her eyes widen slightly at the gesture.

"You aren't afraid of me?" she whispered.

"What's there to be afraid of?" he smiled down on her, and slowly lowered himself on her. His mouth covered hers as he kissed her gently. At first, she was frozen, but slowly started responding. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as she wrapped her arms around his neck. For the first time in years, small tears cascaded down her face. When they broke apart, Riku took her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. He chuckled lightly and took in her entire face, eyes and all. He loved everything about her face. Her slender face, her small nose, her full lips, and her almond shaped red eyes. He even admired the scar the traveled down the left side of her face. His hand slowly caressed the scar, as she shivered underneath his touch. They stared into each others eyes for the longest time.

"I love you." He whispered. Alex stared into his eyes. They were sincere and loving. She didn't deserve it, but for once in her life, she chose to be selfish. She chose to answer her own feelings and stop denying her own emotions. She smiled at him and said,

"I love you, too." Riku's eyes sparkled and his smile grew wide. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around the room. Their laughter filled the dark room. Finally, Riku got to see the sparkle in her eyes as she laughed. They didn't care if the flame slowly started flickering away. All they could see was each other. He put her down and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, a huge smile on her face. But slowly her smile started to fade. She whispered in his ear,

"But I still have to go." Riku eyes snapped open. He pulled her away and grabbed her arms.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"I can't let my brothers find me! I can't let them come here. If they find out about you…I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." She breathed out the last line. She looked up at him, lifting her gloved hand to his face. Riku held her hand over his face. She looked into his eyes before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll come back. I'll come back to you." She whispered. Riku held her tightly.

"Promise?" he said. She smiled and looked him in the eye.

"I promise I'll come back to you." She smiled sweetly at him. She looked down for a moment before stepping out of his arms. He looked quizzically at her. She merely smiled.

"Here, I want you to have this." She reached behind her, unclasping one of the necklaces around her neck. It was the key. She held it for a second in her hand before reaching around his neck and clasping it around his neck. Riku's hand fell on the cold pendant. It was shaped like a skeleton key. He looked at the pendant around her neck, a heart with a small keyhole.

"They match…" he breathed.

"Uh-huh. I want you to have it. It's very special, so don't loose it, okay?" She joked. "It might come in handy one day." Her smile faded as she looked at him. His eyes had this look of longing. She sighed before wrapping her arms around him again.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. She held him tightly.

"Miss you more." Riku responded. She smiled. She held onto him for a little while longer, before stepping out of his warm embrace. She took a couple steps back and smiled.

"Stay safe, okay?" She said worryingly.

"I will. You too, okay?" He replied. He didn't know what else to say. She simply nodded before looking at him once more.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied. Then he watched her smile at him. He watched as her smile disappeared in a flurry of blue orbs. Her body slowly disappeared, fading through the darkness in a whirlwind of blue orbs.

And Riku was left in the dark room. The fire went out silently, just like Alex did. He stared at the same spot she had disappeared, and fell to his knees. Only then did he realize that he still held her blindfold in his hands. He held it up to his face, before silently tying it around his own eyes. He lifted himself up and walked over to the door. He looked one last time to the spot where they had confessed to each other, and where she had left him. He smiled lightly before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, Im done?? This was by far the most fun chapter I have ever written. And the longest :) Anyway, this is what I wanted to say:**

**Yes, this is the final chapter of Fate, BUT there WILL be a sequel. Just give me some time to work on it ^^**

**I loved this chapter so much :) I loved writing about their relationship and their love..... Anyway, Im sure i wanted to write more, but its 2 ****am, and im tired. so read, review, you know the drill :) **

**Thank you so much for a the people who reviewed this story :) because of you, i was able to finish this story. thank you!**

**Keep an eye out for a sequel :)**

**-Hybrid**


End file.
